


The House of Spiders

by Dead_Account1000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned, Haunted Houses, M/M, Monsters, Slight Arachnophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Account1000/pseuds/Dead_Account1000
Summary: When Allura had approached Shiro about running security for one of her good friends, he had no idea he'd be doing so on the night of Halloween and that said abode was also hosting a haunted house.That was full of spiders. Yeah, Shiro was not looking forward to this.





	The House of Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredomsMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/gifts).



> This is the gift for Kail over on our Disocrd for the Halloween Exchange! I hope you like it!

When Shiro agreed to help Allura's friend with security, he didn't think it would be on Halloween night at a Haunted House. It was taking place in the house on the end of Maple Street, with the wrought iron fence and decaying wood. The old two story house looked like it was conjured straight out of the Adam's Family movie and plopped down on the most unassuming street in town. The place was decorated with skeletons, Jack-O-Lanterns, and spiderwebs. Fake blood dripped down some of the windows and the front door was wide open with smoke oozing out, floating down the stairs before dispersing into the air. 

Shiro let loose a soft sigh before pushing open the iron gate. He was dressed in the stereotypical security guard outfit with the word  _SECURITY_ across his chest. Allura said it was needed so that her friend would know who was there to help him with the event. She even said it would make others more ready to accept his position there and that he wasn't just a wannabe.

Yeah, right.

Shiro made his way up the stairs while kids and adults walked in and out, some even still wearing horrified looks. A tight ball of tension was building in his stomach as he reached the porch.

"You must be Shiro!"

He looked off to his right to see a man dressed as a butcher, meat cleaver in hand and blood splattered over his whole outfit, standing out against the bright white apron.

"Yeah, that's me."

The man smiles, white teeth flashing in a happy smile that did little to unwind the curls in his gut. 

"I'm Hunk. I'm helping Lance run this haunted house." Hunk reached out his hand for Shiro to shake, which he reached forward to meet him in the middle. They shook hands before dropping them and taking a step back from each other.

"You're here to help make sure things run smoothly, right?"

Shiro nodded.

Hunk's smile never left him as he continued to speak.

"The main place we want you to keep an eye on is the main attraction in the dining hall. It's towards the back of the house. We have a huge display in there but don't want anyone to directly interact with it and get too close. It's really important that no one crosses the boundaries."

Shiro looked back to the entrance, apprehension working it's way more firmly into his system.

"Must have a lot of expensive equipment in there."

Hunk's expression never changed, just continued to smile as he replied.

"You could say that."

 

Shiro was freaked out, nerves strung tight, and senses going haywire. Something wasn't right with the giant animatronic hanging in the middle of the huge web. Even from his distance of about 10 meters away, he could tell that the thing was a little  _too_ realistic.

Not to mention the smaller spiders walking around, dropping from strings from the ceilings and crawling around on the walls and ceilings. Occasionally someone would scream, causing Shiro's already strung nerves stretch even tighter. He knows that it shows on his face too, as all he has to do is look at the child or young adult who tries to get a little closer to the main event and they immediately take a few steps back.

Shiro kept glancing at his watch, eyeing the time as it neared midnight. He'd already been here for over three hours, and he just wanted to go home and get away from all these creepy crawlers.

When the giant grandfather clock in the corner of the room struck midnight, Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. He just had to make sure everyone was out before he himself could leave.

He was on his last round through the house when it happened.

"Hey there."

It was a rumbling purr from directly behind him, a warm breath on the back of his neck that cause his hairs to stand on end and his muscles to freeze. He had been walking away from the giant display, intent on going home.

Slowly, he turned around to look at who had spoken to him. What he wasn't expecting was for the attraction itself to be there, uncomfortably close. Two sets of blue eyes stared back at him, lacking pupils but reflecting the low light of the room in flashes of blue and white. Soft, short dark hair (maybe brown?) curled around his head, framing the narrow face, pulling focus to the wide grin stretched across from cheek to cheek. Massive mandibles were spread out from corner to corner, quivering in what Shiro would guess be in excitement. His gaze traveled down, taking in the slightly dark furred chest and stomach, before it ends at the rest of the body which is the abdomen of a spider. Eight legs arched out of where the two pieces connected, supporting the spider-boy's body. He was only a few inches shorter than Shiro himself, but still struck a cord inside him.

The last thing Shiro saw was the monster boy's twisting in shock as the human fainted.

 

Shiro came to slowly, grateful for the low light of the room he was in as his eyes fluttered open. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down onto the soft blankets underneath him.

"Woah, there."

The firm pressure on his chest eased but didn't lift, causing Shiro to look down to see what was holding him in place. The giant, fuzzy spider leg resting on his chest almost caused Shiro to faint again.

"Ahp! No, no, no! No more fainting!"

The leg shifted out of place to allow the spider to lean closer, a cup of warm liquid in one hand. Shiro once again received a close up of the monster's face, only it wasn't quite as shocking this time around.

"Good. How are you feeling? I didn't mean to scare you last night, but I was really curious about you!"

The spider gained a sheepish smile, looking slightly distorted with the wide mandibles on either side. 

"It's okay."

The other looked surprised before he spoke again.

"I'm Lance. You passed out before I could introduce myself. You're Shiro, right? Allura had told me she'd get you to help with with keeping me safe."

Shiro just stared at him until what he said earlier clicked.

"Last night?! How long have I been out?"

The spider shifted nervously before answering.

"It's about noon right now, so for about 12 hours? You must've been exhausted, you need to take better care of yourself!"

Shiro looked at him incredulously. This time when he tried to sit up, Lance let him. He almost regretted the choice as he noticed he was suspended in the same web that was in the dining hall. He was surrounded by blankets and pillows, as well as the floor below him being littered with even more soft bedding.

"Here. Hunk said to make you drink this when you woke up. He said it'd help with any leftover pain or any upset stomach you might have."

That was oddly considerate, when taking in the fact he didn't know either of them until the night before.

"I knew there was something off."

Lance stopped his fussing over Shiro and looked up at him with his four gleaming eyes.

"You now know why we needed some extra hands to help keep the visitors away."

Shiro nodded as he took the warm cup from Lance's hands, giving it a tentative sip before downing it after to settled in his belly nicely.

Lance watched with a happy going in his eyes before taking the mug away and ushering Shiro to lay down again.

"Wait, I need to check on-"

"Keith is fine. We knew he was related to you so we called him to let him know that you passed out."

"Who all knows about you?"

"Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Coran."

The shift had been so subtle that Shiro didn't notice it until Lance was crouched above him, lowering himself down until Shiro could feel the heat of his body. Lance leaned over, place one hand on Shiro's chest and cupping his cheek with his other. The spider hybrid was now close enough for Shiro to feel his breath ghost over his own lips.

"Now I have you too."


End file.
